See You When You're 40
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Hermione Granger falls through the fabric of time and falls straight into the arms of a very young, and very handsome, Remus Lupin. Read on to see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Ravenclaw's Library? Does that even exist?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes it does exist, Ronald,"

"How do you know?" he asked. She sighed.

"I've been researching for hours, Ron, my results cannot be wrong," He grinned.

"Sure they can be wrong, what are you talking about, and what's that huge bag for?"

"It's just some things that I'm taking with me,"

"Like?"

"Like books, and some food, and other…things," she muttered. He snickered.

"Well, please be careful, Harry, can you please talk her out of this?" he asked. Harry looked up from his book.

"Me, talk Hermione out of searching for a library, you might as well ask me to shove my firebolt up my arse," Ginny snorted.

"Right, Mione, do be careful, God knows where you might end up," she said. Hermione smiled.

"I'll be fine guys, don't worry, please," she said going towards the portrait. Harry and Ginny nodded at her but Ron was fuming.

"Hermione!"

"Ron I will be fine!" she snapped. He sighed.

"No reasoning with you," he muttered getting up and walking towards the staircase. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll be back soon, good night Harry, night Ginny,"

"Night," they replied in unison. Hermione smiled and left the common room.

"Well, I should get the map," Harry mumbled. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, Ron might get a heart attack," Harry grinned.

"Come to think of it, that isn't such a bad idea," Ginny laughed.

"You're so bad," she said shaking her head. He snorted.

"Yeah, right, I'll be back,"

* * *

Hermione made her way down the silent corridor with her wand sticking out in her right hand, a book in her left.

"According to this, I should go to the West Wing of the castle," she said to herself. She shifted her bag, which was slung, upon her shoulder, which was filled with some notebooks, and some food. Glancing at her watch she cursed lightly. It was 11:45. She only had fifteen lousy minutes to find the tapestry, if she didn't find it, all her research would be futile. Quickening her pace she turned around yet another corner and a triumphant smile lit up her face. A tapestry hung at the far end of the dark passageway.

* * *

"Did you find the map?" Ginny asked coming behind Harry. He jumped.

"Bloody hell, no, I'm still looking," he said turning back around. She grinned and plopped down on his bed. He turned back around and looked at her. "What are you eating?" he asked with a grin.

"A lollypop," she said batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Lollypop my arse…I'll give you-"

"Harry! Did you find the bloody map? We have to see where the hell Hermione is," Ron shouted charging out of the bathroom. Harry coughed and Ginny laughed. They were interrupted yet again.

"No, no, still looking, Ron,"

* * *

11:55, five more minutes and she would unlock one of the greatest mysteries of Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's library. Bloody Hell. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, making sure that the moment was real and then she looked into the book.

At 12:00 midnight on the chosen day 

_The door shall be revealed_

_The chamber of ancient books_

_Shall be yours to keep_

_Arrive on this chosen day _

_And stand in front the cloth _

_The cloth will reveal to you the secrets_

_The secrets hidden for too long_

This was it. The chosen night, all her research had pointed to this night. It was 11:57, three more minutes, and she was ready to jump out of her skin. She looked at the tapestry more closely and observed the mysterious figures that were sewn into the cloth. There were twelve figures in all, sitting around a round table, with some sort of clocklike device in the middle. She leaned forward and the cloth shimmered slightly in front of her eyes.

"What the bloody hell…" She touched the cloth and her stomach lurched. Her finger was being sucked into the tapestry. She tried to pull away but the force was stronger and soon enough her entire body was falling through the tapestry. She screamed and then she felt the cold stone beneath her face. She had fallen through and a pair of brown eyes stared at her curiously. She screamed and fainted.

* * *

Harry smiled.

"Got it," he said pulling out the map. Ron growled.

"Finally," he said angrily. Snatching the map out of Harry's hands, he opened it on the bed and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. The map sprang to life and Ron's eyes searched frantically for Hermione's name. "She's not here," he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tap the parchment and say her name, you probably can't see it," Ginny offered.

"Hermione Granger," Nothing came up.

"Well think about it Ron, maybe she found the library, and if she did, its not on the map, so she obviously wouldn't be there," Harry grinned.

"You know, Ginny, you're absolutely brilliant,"

"Really?"

"Yes really," he said softly. She giggled. Ron sighed.

"Well, whatever, she wanted to go look for some bloody non existent library so she could just sod off!" Ron spat angrily.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and hid their laughter.

"I'm sure Hermione is fine, Ron," Ginny said going over to the door. "I'm going downstairs,"

"Yeah, me too," Harry said following her. Ron sighed and plopped down on his bed. After he closed the map and hid it, he lay down on his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of asking Hermione to the next dance.

* * *

A/N: Well here's yet another Remus/Hermione story. I have finally begun to write my first Time Travel piece. It's some sort of, weird thing that all authors must do. (loll) Ok, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, I want to make a **mailing list** for all of the readers, so with your review, please leave your email address or email me requesting that you're joined to the list.

**E-mail: me what you all think! **

**R E V I E W **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Hermione blinked and her eyes opened slowly. Where was she? She knew that she was in someone's arms; she could feel their strong body cradling her.

"Where…where am I?" she managed to squeak out.

"Ah, you're awake," said a hauntingly familiar voice. She looked into the brown eyes she had seen upon her arrival and she opened her mouth to scream. It was Remus Lupin.

"I…yes, where am I?" she asked again.

"Hogwarts, where else can you be?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, of course,"

"Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you something for your head, I'm sure it must be pounding after that nasty fall you had," he said. She nodded and he helped her up. "Oh, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm…Jane," she said uneasily.

"Wonderful, nice to meet you too. I do have one question though," he said looking at her thoughtfully. She smiled nervously.

"And…what might that be…"

"Do you think you can explain to me…exactly how you…fell through the tapestry?" he asked with a grin forming on his face. She blushed.

"Do you think you can explain to me what exactly you were doing there?" she shot back. He laughed.

"If I tell you, promise not to laugh," he said. She composed her face and stood straight.

"Ok, I won't," she said. He sighed.

"I was looking for Ravenclaw's library," She burst out into giggles. He looked hurt. "Hey, you promised, you said you wouldn't laugh," She laughed.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm not the only one who…thinks that it exists," she said looking down. He grinned.

"And why exactly were you laughing, Jane, if you were looking for the bloody library as well?" She shook her head.

"I just thought that it was funny. How come you didn't ask me…where I'm from and what I'm doing in your school?" she blurted out. He shrugged.

"None of my business at the moment,"

"At the moment?"

"At the moment, Ms. Jane, now, shall I take you to Madam Pomfrey? I'm more interested that you do not suffer from brain damage,"

She looked at him. He was wearing his robes, his tie was loosened and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His hair, fully brown, looked youthful and healthy, his face, was handsome, and his eyes sparkled, there were several faint scars, but they were hardly discernable and his smile was brilliant. A very different Lupin to the one she knew.

"Yes, of course, and then do you think that you can lead me to Professor Dumbledore's office? I really need to speak with him," He cocked an eyebrow.

"I would think so, girls that fall out of the walls should speak to the headmaster immediately," he teased. She grinned.

"And boys who go around looking for mysterious hidden libraries in the dead of night should see the nurse," He laughed.

"Come on, I'll take your bag," She nodded. In her mind however, she was reeling…

_Why am I feeling such at ease here? I'm supposed to be panicking, I just fell through time and I'm in the bloody past, what the hell…Remus Lupin! My bloody DADA teacher, and he's young, he's my age, he's cute! What the hell, cute? What's wrong with me! I can't have a crush on my teacher. Well he's not my teacher yet…I shouldn't even be thinking about this, I wonder if Ron is worried, of course he is…damnit…I should have listened to him…aw crap what am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, I am really overwhelmed by all the reviews. Thank you guys so much! This was a very short chapter I know, but I have some homework to do, so this was just a quickie to get the story rolling. I promise a longer chapter three. I will try to keep any errors to a minimum. )

Well I wasn't sure if Dumbledore was headmaster while The Marauders were there, I just couldn't seem to remember. Dumb

Hope you enjoyed it. I know, I wanted to write with Harry/Ginny/Ron, but no time. So next chapter, definitely. Review! Thanks again guys!

-Saiya-jin-girl-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

Contact me: Subject: Fan Fiction

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Hermione has been gone for how long now?" Harry asked Ginny. She looked up lazily at him.

"About fifteen, twenty minutes," Ginny replied. Harry sighed.

"I wonder if she found the library," he mused. She shrugged.

"Hermione is fine wherever the hell she is, Harry, you should know that, she _is_ the brightest witch of our age you know, I think she can find some stupid library that's been hidden for centuries," she replied while examining her nails.

"You look very sexy tonight,"

"You tell me that every night, Harry,"

"I do don't I," he said absentmindedly.

"Shut up, Harry,"

"Why?"

"Cuz…I said so, and as the man in this relationship, you should listen to me!" she said. He snorted.

"Oh, so you're the man now? You wear the pants?" he taunted.

"Yeah baby," she said. He got up and went over to her.

"So you mean all along…you've been penetrating me? And I'm the one with the…how do we say…"

"Yes, with the 'how do we say'. It's been you, your name is not Harry its Harriet, and my name is…Greg,"

"You're such an arsehole," he said nuzzling her.

"Shut up fool and kiss me," He gladly obliged.

* * *

"There you go, Jane, now be careful, no more falling, and get to your Common Rooms quickly," Madame Pomfrey rushed. Hermione smiled and rose up from the bed.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, Good Night,"

"Good Night, my dears," she said with a yawn. Remus smiled and then made his way towards the door, with Hermione trailing behind him. Hermione yawned as well and sighed.

"It's a bit late, do you want to go see Dumbledore now?" Remus asked. She blinked away the sleep that was coming into her eyes.

"It's of the utmost importance that I see him tonight," she replied. He nodded.

"Fine then, just follow me," Her bag was still slung on his shoulder and she found that she didn't really mind. "So, why are you in my school then Miss Jane?" he asked. She smiled but didn't reply. "Keeping secrets then, alright, I'll let you off the hook," She smiled.

"I'm sorry Pr-I mean Remus, I just need to speak to Dumbledore before I say…anything…" she replied. He nodded.

"I see, perfectly understandable, ah, here we are, _Peppermint Stick_! I'll wait for you out here," he said offering her the bag. She smiled again.

"Thanks but it's alright,"

"How are you going to find yourself back to the Common Room then?" he inquired.

"Dumbledore," she simply said. He shook his head.

"I'll wait, Jane," he insisted. She sighed.

"All right, I'll be just a minute,"

* * *

"Miss Granger, I see you have arrived," Dumbledore said pleasantly. She smiled at him but was trembling inside. "Come, have a seat, we must talk quickly," he said waving his hand. A soft chair appeared before his desk. She went up to the chair and sat. "Miss Granger, I will explain this to you now, you have fallen through time. I thought that I destroyed all the time warps at Hogwarts, yet there are some that still elude me, however, you have somehow ended up here, in this time, in the past, I do not know what will happen in the future at the moment, however I knew that you would arrive, time is a very, how would I say, confusing thing. I must warn you now, be careful of what you say, as you probably know, it will alter your future. Choose your friends with care,"

She bit her lower lip.

"Professor, how…long will I be here?" she asked. He sighed.

"A good question, to which I do not have the answer, Miss Granger, you will be here until you…fade,"

"Until I fade?" she asked. He nodded sadly.

"One day you will find yourself fading from this time, going back to your own time," he said grimly. She trembled. God only knew how long she would be here. "Do not trouble yourself, I will see that you get all your supplies for as long as you stay here, does anyone else know of your presence?"

She nodded. "Remus Lupin,"

"Send him in when you exit, Miss Granger, you are going by the name?"

"Jane, my middle name," He nodded.

"And you're here on an internship from the Beauxbatons, I assume you know French?"

"Yes professor,"

"And do you know about the school as well?"

"Yes, very much,"

"Fine then, you are to go to your house, Gryffindor with Mr. Lupin, after he speaks with me," he said. She nodded.

"Thank you professor,"

"Good night, Jane,"

"Good night,"

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked together in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, in silence.

"So…Jane, I'm not to mention the whole little thing with you…falling out of the wall," She laughed.

"No, I would prefer if you kept that a secret," she said.

"Alright, that will be our secret," She stopped and looked at him and he stared back at her.

The moment crystallized in their minds and they felt time stop. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. He let the bag slowly fall as he crushed her in his arms. She responded to the kiss and pressed her body tighter against hers. They were both seeking for some refuge that only they could provide for each other, when suddenly they were interrupted by a bright light from the end of someone's wand.

"Bloody hell Remus! JAMES! MOONEY IS SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY!" bellowed a voice that Hermione instantly recognized.

It was none other than Harry's Godfather Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N : Wow, I have received such a wonderful response from you all. Thanks guys! Well you know, I'm being a lazy bum. If you want to be joined on the list, make my life easier and email me at subject Fan fiction. This way I'll get the correct address and…things will be dandy! Great. It's two in the morning. I'm out!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

-Saiya-jin-girl-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_Holy Shit. _Hermione pulled away from Remus and sighed mentally. Why were they kissing when they practically just met? And was it really Sirius that she had heard? She whirled around and her eyes focused on the handsome face of Sirius Black.

It was not the man she knew-the sunken man, the once handsome man, the one who was continuously depressed because of all that had happened. No, this was a different Sirius Black, a happy one, her eyes burned with tears and she couldn't bear to look at his face.

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "So who's this lovely lady?" he asked grasping Hermione's hand. He brushed his lips against her hand and she blushed. He was defiantly charming. Remus cleared his throat and Sirius slowly dropped her hand.

"This is Jane, she's here on an internship from the Beauxbatons," Remus said slowly. Hermione looked around and smiled.

"Yes, Remus, why didn't you let me introduce myself?" she asked grinning. She stuck out her hand and Sirius grabbed it once more. "Hello, my name is Jane Granger," she said. He smiled.

"A pleasure, darling, I'm Sirius Black," he said kissing her hand once more. She smiled. "And this fine young specimen, where is he…JAMES…Get over here!" he roared.

"Aren't you scared you wake someone up?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nope," She laughed. _He really was a cocky bastard…I wonder where…Bloody Hell…_It was the only thing she could think when she saw James emerge from the darkness. It was as though Harry had just walked out and was standing before her. She felt weak. Harry's father was standing in front of her; she wished that he was here to share this moment with her.

"Well, well, well, Remus, I didn't think you had it in you dear friend," James said with a smirk. He messed up his hair and something Gold flitted around his head. Without taking his eyes away from Hermione he reached out and plucked the snitch from the air.

Sirius looked at James and cocked an eyebrow. They seemed to be exchanging some sort of discourse through their eyes and then James turned once more to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jane," She replied shaking his hand.

"So I see that you have my man Remus here by the tail," he said with a sparkle in his eye. She hid a smile.

"No, no, it was just a thank you kiss for helping me settle in, here at Hogwarts," she interjected. Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"Bloody hell, I'll help you settle in," he said. She shook her head.

"It's really splendid to meet you all, but its late, and I would like to get some sleep," she said feigning a yawn. They nodded.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked. James shrugged and looked at Sirius.

"Why are you looking at me? Its not as if I charmed him onto the toilet or something," he said innocently.

"Padfoot!" James bellowed. Sirius ran off and James flew behind him. Remus shook his head.

"Well, you've met Sirius and James, two of my best friends," he said. She smiled.

"And what about Peter?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Peter is a good friend of mine, not my best friend of course, I'm much closer to Sirius and James as we have been friends for a much longer time, Peter some how just…latched himself onto us,"

She nodded. "I see," There was a silence between them and then they began walking again. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, suddenly feeling bold. She saw him wince and look away. "Remus, I asked you a question," she said stopping. He stopped and looked at her.

"Because…I felt to," She nodded and looked down.

"I see, and as your friends have made it so clear to me, it's something that you don't do often, Remus," He blushed.

"Well, that's because…I think you're very pretty, Jane, and you're also…different from other girls," he stuttered.

"Why is that?" she asked closing the distance between them with one step. She stared into his eyes, his cologne wafted down to her nose and she smiled slightly.

"Because…all the other girls…don't fall out of the wall while in search for an ancient library," he said in a whisper that sent shivers down her spine. She had never felt this way around any boy before. What was going on? She giggled.

"Fine then, let's go to the Common Room, I want to sleep," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"My dear Jane, you've come here to cause me trouble, haven't you?" he muttered. She looked up at him.

"Possibly, Remus, possibly,"

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it! It's Sunday night, and I still have loads of work to finish so maybe I'll be able to upload another chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Yes thank YOU. D

Also I know that making them kiss was weird. I did it on an impulse. I don't know why. I mean, if you were Hermione, wouldn't you kiss Remus too!

Grrr

Saiya-jin-girl-

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning sore. Looking around her, she realized that she was in the Gryffindor Girls Dorm. She felt relieved to see that the room was pretty much the same, and she knew her way around easily. With a yawn, she threw her feet over the bed and decided to take her customary shower when she realized that she didn't have any clothing. Cursing lightly she grabbed her wand that was on the small night table and muttered an incantation. A pair old jeans and a top appeared on the bed. Grabbing the clothing, she glanced warily around the room, several girls were asleep, and she made her way quietly towards the bathroom.

"Good Morning," someone said as she stepped in. She jumped.

"Good Morn-" She was greeted by a pair of beautiful green eyes, just like Harry's. She held back her gasp and looked away. It was Lily Evans. Her forehead creased in worry.

"Dear, are you alright? You look a bit pale," Lily asked, pushing her hair out of her face. Hermione blinked.

"Oh, sorry, I was a bit startled, I'm Jane," Lily smiled.

"I know, James told me, Remus wanted me to…help you settle in," she said cheerfully. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, I didn't catch your name," she said. Lily smiled.

"Lily, Lily Evans," she replied with a huge smile. Hermione nodded.

"Nice to meet you, now I think I'll just freshen up,"

"And then we'll all go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and Remus will take you around the grounds, or would you prefer to go to Hogsmeade?" she gushed. Hermione shrugged.

"Whichever," she mumbled. Lily beamed.

"I'm so glad Remus likes you, its about bloody time he found himself a girl," she said getting up. Hermione smiled as Lily left. Oh boy, was she in trouble.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and Lily was painting her nails. She looked up and smiled. Hermione returned it.

"So…how long have you and James been together?" she asked carefully. Lily blushed.

c

"James and I…we're not a couple…" she said paying attention to her nails. Hermione smiled.

"I think you like him," she said. Lily blushed again.

"He's an idiot," she grumbled.

"I don't know him that well yet," Hermione said going towards the stairs. Lily smiled.

"Ask Peter to take you to Remus' dorm if he isn't downstairs," she said. Hermione nodded. Remus had his own dorm. He must be a Prefect, she thought. She made her way down the stairs into the common room and met James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all sitting around the table, with something that looked awfully like the Marauder's Map, wide open.

"Bloody Hell Mooney, we need something to charm it with, when we say the words, it'll work," she heard Sirius say.

"I know Padfoot, I have something in mind," he said stroking his chin.

"How about…open up mister map," Peter suggested. Sirius looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Please Wormtail, think of something better than that,"

"How about 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?'" asked Hermione coming up behind them. They all whipped around and stared at her. Remus paled.

"How did you know?" he asked. She blinked when she realized what she said.

"Know what?" she asked trying to shrug it off. He looked at her.

"That, Jane, I didn't tell any one," Remus said. James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"I actually like the ring of that one Moony," Sirius said stroking his chin. Remus looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, so do I," James put in. Hermione grinned.

"Then it's settled. What is it?" They exchanged looks.

"You tell her Moony, unless you're coming to Hogsmeade with us which I highly doubt," Sirius said slyly.

"You really are an old dog, Padfoot…" he muttered. "How about I show you around the castle?" Hermione beamed.

"I would like that," He smiled.

"Great, so lets start off, we have a lot of ground to cover," James and Sirius smirked and Peter sniggered.

"Do take her to the Lovers Grove," James said wickedly.

"It's beautiful there, Jane, so beautiful," Sirius added.

"Wait, where's that?" Peter asked. James and Sirius sighed.

"Love to ruin a joke, eh Wormtail?" Sirius asked. He looked down. Hermione stared at them. She still couldn't believe she was with them. It was all too scary.

"Come on Remus, we do have a lot to see, what did you all call him? Moony?" she asked with a grin. He smiled.

"Yes Moony," he replied.

"Why Moony?" she asked. He smiled and grasped her hand.

"You will find out in time,"

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry that I took so long to update! I have LITERALLY been swamped in schoolwork. When I started the story I had a week off from school so I was able to update more regularly. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And thank you ALL for the reviews. Especially YOU!

Saiya Jin Girl-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Hermione stared at the backs of James, Sirius, and Peter. Lily walked next to James, and smacked him several times, at which Sirius burst into fits of laughter and Peter stared up at them, entranced.

"Where are we going…Moony?" she asked with a slight smile. He looked at her and grinned.

"First, to the Great Hall, to have some breakfast, and then, we'll be off to explore," he said. She smiled.

"Sounds wonderful. Now, do tell me, James and Lily, what's going on?" she asked lowering her tone lightly. He sighed.

"James has fancied Lily for years, and she told me that she fancies him, the only thing is, they're scared to ask each other to a date,"

"How romantic!" Her eyes lit up. "How about we somehow set them up?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You sound very much like one of us," She rolled her eyes.

"And that's not a good thing," she retorted. He grinned.

Up ahead, James, Sirius, and Lily were having a conversation.

"So what do you think of her, Red?" asked Sirius. Lily smiled at Sirius. He was a handsome prick, a brilliant handsome prick. Any girl would drool over him, except Lily, of course.

"Well, actually, I got pretty good vibes from Jane, she seems nice,"

"She seems brilliant," James added.

"She does…" Sirius mused. "It's odd though, she's come here almost in the middle of the term," James shrugged.

"Maybe she had…trouble at her old school,"

"Isn't she here on…an internship?" asked Sirius. Lily sighed.

"Well, why don't we just ask her when we go downstairs to the Great Hall?" she asked sounding exasperated. Sirius smiled.

"You know, Red, you always come up with the best ideas,"

* * *

They all sat around the table, eating toast, and jam, and the other foods that were laid out carefully at the table.

"So…Jane," Sirius began. James bit his toast and looked up at Jane. Her face seemed to bloom a deep scarlet and Sirius glanced at Remus. He made a motion with his face that was very slight to detect, but Sirius caught it.

"What's your favorite…candy?" he asked. They all burst out laughing. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I…I don't eat too much candy…but I do like to eat Chocolate Frogs,"

"Ah, Chocolate Frogs, a classic, been around forever haven't they," James said reaching for a block of cheese. Lily smiled.

"Moving on to better things, Jane, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Hermione smiled and took a bite of her toast.

"I actually don't, and I'm fine," she said. Lily nodded.

"That's great," she said looking directly at Remus. "Perhaps you'll be able to find someone special at Hogwarts, maybe a moonlit stroll would bring him out from his hiding place," she said slyly. Remus kicked her under the table and she yelped.

"Maybe I will find someone," she said looking at Remus for a quick second and then turning back to the rest of the group. She saw Peter eating furiously and saying nothing. She felt pity for him, almost, and wondered what would make him turn on his friends in a few years. It pained her heart to look at them and see all of their fates right before her. She could do something about it, but then who was to say what would happen in the future?

Sirius yawned and stretched.

"Well, I think that we should be heading off now, and you and Moony can hang around here, you can show her around, the castle is bound to be deserted, except for those bloody first and second years," he grumbled. She smiled.

"You were one of them too, once," Hermione said. Sirius grinned.

"I know, but I'm not anymore," he flashed her a dazzling smile and she nodded.

"I see, well then, Moony, are you going to sit there and eat till you inflate or are you going to take me around the castle?" she asked standing up. He laughed softly.

"I can tell, this is going to be a very stressful day, are you sure you don't want to take her to Hogsmeade with you?" he asked putting on a face. They laughed.

"No, no, my man, this is your chance to shine, as bright as the moon," James joked. Sirius laughed and Peter chuckled.

"Lot's and lot's of moon jokes are made about Remus you know," he said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Peter.

"Wormtail, keep down will ya," Sirius grumbled. She could tell that he had hit a vein. Although she knew about Remus and his nature as a werewolf, she said nothing. She would have to play it off as though she knew nothing about it.

"Moony, shall we?" she asked. He nodded.

"See you all later, don't kill each other,"

"We won't," James and Sirius chorused. They all laughed again and then went their respective ways.

* * *

Hermione and Remus stood awkwardly for a moment and then she laughed.

"What are we doing?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I should take you around, where should we start?"

"The library, perhaps?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. He smiled.

"Ah, yes, the library, come on, follow me Miss Jane,"

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to post this. I have been very busy with school. What can I do? Well, I have some more time off now and even though I have loads of work to do, I will try to start working on chapter seven sometime tonight. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially the ones who gave me advice! I have taken it all into account and I will focus not only on writing the story but improving on the little elements in it that all make up a great story. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next one soon!

Saiya-Jin-Girl

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

The Library was the only place he could think of that he could carry her to first. After all, he had found her while searching for a Library, so why not show her Hogwarts'? He looked over at her and saw an expression on her face that was hard to explain. She looked happy, yet there was a sadness that was reflected only in her eyes. Was she missing her old school, Her old friends? Perhaps.

"Jane, what's it like at the Beauxbatons?" he asked quietly. She looked at him, caught off guard, and then smiled.

"Oh, well, it's beautiful there," she said.

"I'm sure it is," he replied. There was an awkward pause and then he sighed. "Jane, Professor Dumbledore…told me some things when I talked to him, and I don't mean to sound nosy, but, what are you doing here?" he asked. She sighed.

"Remus, I would…I can't talk about this here…" she muttered. He looked away.

"Please, I would like to know…it's been bothering me since last night, too many odd things, you fell out of a wall, Jane, and…and you practically dipped your hand into my mind and pulled out the phrase I was going to suggest for the map…" She sighed.

"I know it must seem very odd to you but I promise you, Remus, I will tell you in time," _How ironic…in time…how much time do I even have?_

"Promise me Jane, I see a look in your eyes that just makes me want to help you…" he whispered.

"Well, well, well, your gang not with you today, Lupin?" sneered a voice. Hermione turned around and saw a greasy haired teenager, with a hooknose, none other than Severus Snape. She shuddered and almost felt sorry for him.

"Severus, nice to see you out from the dungeons," he replied coolly. Snape sneered once more.

"And what is this…thing with you, my dear, are you sure it's safe to be alone with this…creature?" he asked slyly. Hermione smiled at Snape. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Why are you calling him creature? Remus seems very much a man to me," She felt Remus stiffen next to her.

"Oh you don't know," Snape muttered.

"That's enough, Severus, I've listened to you long enough,"

"Oh, do permit me to speak, to warn this young woman of the danger that she is in," Hermione looked at Snape and sighed. She was very close to pulling out her wand and knocking him senseless.

"Really, what danger can I possibly be in?" He walked up to her and smiled.

"I have no idea who you are, and I have no desire to know, all I am telling you is that this…"man" you're with, is dangerous," And with that he turned around and made his way down the corridor. Remus sighed.

"Well, you've met Snape, Severus Snape,"

"You're dangerous?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"As you yourself said before, it will all come in time,"

"I see you keep some mysteries hidden beneath your cool exterior," she murmured. He smiled. It was a bit wolfish actually, in her eyes.

"As we all do I'm sure," She nodded.

"Fine then, if we're done talking about mysteries, shall we go to the library?" she asked. He nodded.

The library was the same way she remembered it.

"Well, this is the library, as you might have guessed," She smiled.

"Ah indeed, the books gave it away," she said with a smile. Remus smiled and signaled to one side of the room.

"Would you like to see the restricted section?" he asked. She laughed.

"You shouldn't be allowed to go in there," she said. He laughed softly.

"Madame Pince and I are on good terms, come on,"

"Good terms, ah, and what, I wonder might they have in the restricted section that has sparked your interest so?" she asked. He smiled.

"They're lot's of very interesting books in there,"

"Oh, I'm sure…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. I have had some major computer issues lately and school finished just yesterday for me. It was crazy. The last two weeks have been like so jam packed with work I haven't even slept properly. And so here I am finally back, able to write in peace without worrying about another 20 page paper due tomorrow. YAY!

Thanks for the reviews! 3

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

Chapter Eight

* * *

Remus looked at Jane as her eyes lit up. Her face was filled with nothing but joy as she ran her hands over the book spines. The only word that came to his mind was amazing. She was amazing. He had never met such a beautiful girl who shared such a deep love of books as he had. She looked at him and smiled.

"Remus, this is…amazing…all of these books…" He grinned.

"I know, I come here sometimes and get some reading done, Madame Pince doesn't bother me, and it's fueled my interest in teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," he said running his hand over some of the books. She smiled at him.

"Defense against the Dark Arts? You want to be a professor?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Oh, how wonderful," she gushed.

They stood in silence for a moment as she turned back to the shelves and pulled out a book. She looked around and then looked at him.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked gesturing to the ground. He smiled.

"Of course not," he said. She smiled and then sat down on the floor. He plopped down next to her and she snuggled up closer to him and opened the book eagerly.

"I…I would love to see Hogwarts, but, this is really interesting as well, Remus, you do know how to treat a girl,"

"Well, Jane, not all girls like to be treated like this," he replied. She smiled and blushed.

"I know, and I guess I'm not like all girls," she whispered. He nodded and slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her lips. It was soft, and she was a bit shocked at first, but soon her lips were kissing his back and the book slipped off her lap. Her hands found their way to his neck and she grasped onto him tightly as he took her in his arms and continued to kiss her. Slowly he pushed her down so that she lay on her back and he kissed her neck. She moaned softly and gripped his hair. Her chest heaved up and down and he stopped and smiled.

"Remus…" she whispered. She said his name almost reverently. He smiled a wolfish grin and nuzzled her neck.

"Jane, you're beautiful…" he said to her. She giggled.

"Remus, we've only known each other for about a day, don't you think we should slow down?" she asked. He grinned.

"Only if you want to," She smiled.

"Remus, you're wonderful, and I really like you, but I don't want anything happening…that shouldn't happen," she said. He nodded.

"I think I understand you," he replied. He began to rise up when she grabbed his tie and pulled him back down. He looked surprised and she grinned.

"Now, where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Natural talent I guess,"

"Well, don't just lie there looking cute, kiss me,"

"Gladly,"

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked down the hallway, hand in hand, a book tucked under her arm, and one tucked under his. As they walked through the hall, they caught a glimpse of the setting sun, through one of the windows. They had ended up spending almost the entire day reading books and talking about things. And of course, the occasional kiss here and there.

"Mooney!" a voice came from behind. It was Sirius. They stopped and Sirius came up behind them. "And how was your day, Jane dear, did Remus bore you to tears?" he asked smiling wickedly. She smiled.

"Actually, we had quite a nice day," she replied. Sirius smiled.

"Well, I'm glad, but we have a little problem on our hands," he said.

"Problem?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"It's Prongs….and Lily….I think they might kill each other…" Jane and Remus both looked at each other and then Remus sighed.

"Fine, let's go, remember what happened the last time, where's Peter?" Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to keep track of him am I ?" Sirius asked venomously. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Grow up Padfoot, come on, lead the way,"

"You're such a bully James! Why do you always have to be so horrible?" Hermione heard Lily shout. They walked into an empty classroom only to find Lily with her wand pointed at James and James fuming.

"Evans just put the bloody wand away! Snape asked for it!" he said angrily.

"Snape asked for it? Asked for it you say?" She said narrowing her gaze on him. Hermione gasped. Lily looked as though she was on fire. Her hair was in an untidy bun, and some tendrils of her red hair escaped from her bun. Her arm was steady as she gripped her wand tightly. "Well you know what James, you've been asking for _this_ for a very long time!" She opened her mouth to yell a curse and they all screamed. James yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Damn," Hermione whispered.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy! SORRY! I got a job and I'm tired to boot. D

And Thanks for all the reviews!

Saiya-jin-Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

Chapter Nine

* * *

An extremely mad Lily Evans was pinned down by Remus. He had run over to her and pulled her arms behind her back, a very dangerous move, since he could have been hit by her wand as she had tried to hex James. James was shaking, and Hermione was sure that not any one could make him display such behavior. Sirius was grinning broadly at James and Hermione rolled her eyes. Count on Sirius to laugh in a situation like this.

"Dammnit Remus! Let me go!" she screamed. Remus struggled with her.

"No way Lily, so you could kill James?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't be much of a loss, now would it?" she managed to get out.

"Lily I--"

"Oh shut UP, James! I'm sick of you," she said angrily. Hermione watched James' cheeks go red and without another word he stalked out of the room, tailed by Sirius. When the coast was clear, Remus let go of Lily and jumped away. She was still fuming.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jane, but, James is….well a pain in the arse," she muttered angrily. Hermione sighed.

"I know all about that, it's ok," she replied with a slight smile, thinking of Ron.

"Remus, thanks for making me not kill him, otherwise we would all be in deep trouble, but I suppose I should go take a shower, and then a nap. I need to relax, James tends to do that to you," Hermione nodded.

"Well, good night then, Lily, I'll see you later," Hermione said. Lily managed a small smile and then left them in the room. Remus let out a whoosh of air from his lungs.

"Well, that's Lily for you," he said. She smiled.

"She's a redhead, what do you expect," she said. He smiled.

"So, Jane, what is our next destination?" She smiled.

"Our next destination? We have another destination?" she asked. He grinned.

"Well, if you'd rather go back to the Common Room…"

"How about we find James and Sirius?" she asked quickly. He looked up at her, a bit suspiciously.

"James and Sirius, why?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Doesn't seem fair that I spend _all _my time with you now does it?" she asked with a huge grin. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right…"

"You seem a bit reluctant to go," she said looking at him. He smiled.

"No, its just that…"

She looked at his face and she could immediately see what was wrong. It was the first time that he had managed to charm a girl, the first time that he had managed to make a girl see him for who he really was, and here she was, rushing off to see his friends. She cursed softly and she went over to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Sorry for what, Jane?" he asked. She shrugged.

"For…everything…good lord…I haven't been here for a week yet and I feel as though things are spinning out of control already," she muttered. He pulled her towards him, her body pressed against his hard frame. He casually flicked his wand and she heard the door click shut and lock.

"What are you saying Jane, you loose control around me?" he asked. She shuddered feeling his breath on her neck. This was definitely becoming too sexual. This was Remus Lupin, her teacher, and perhaps her soon to be lover, the way things were going. She shook her head but she could not clear out the fog that he had cast in her mind. She was lost, drowning in him and everything that he was. She knew there in that moment that she did not want anyone else in the world. She grinned and kissed his neck softly.

"Yes Remus, I loose everything when I'm around you, or so it seems to be," she whispered seductively. He laughed softly.

"Jane, where have you come from to cause me such distress," he asked nipping her neck. She smiled.

"From your wildest dreams, Remus," she choked out. He pulled away from her neck and planted a kiss on her lips once more. This time, she was prepared for the assault and she kissed him back with the same force. She was gripping his back and he grasped her tightly in his arms as their mouths melted into one. He began pushing her against the wall and she groaned softly as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. Her chest heaved up and down of its own accord and her heart was beating at a million miles a minute. She felt him kissing her and then it stopped. She looked at him, the haze clearing from her eyes. He looked at her almost hungrily.

"Jane Granger, shall we continue now? Or later?" he asked with a slight growl.

Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

AN: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so busy these days at work and stuff. Thanks for holding on as I try to get these chapters out. I know this one was a bit short but im tired. LOL . So what do you all think. Should they? Or is it too soon. Hmm. I don't really know. Hehe.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**OMG. HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE WAS AWESOME!**

* * *

Love--

Saiya-Jin-Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron asked his voice dripping with annoyance. Harry looked at him. He was fuming.

"I don't know, maybe we should go to Dumbledore and see what he says," he suggested. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, lets go shall we?"

Harry and Ron arrived at Dumbledore's office and Harry said the password.

"_Gummy Drops,_" he said. They entered the stairwell and entered into his office a minute later. Dumbledore sat at his desk and smiled at them when they entered.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, I was hoping you would come, sit down, please," he said. With a causal wave of his wand, two chairs arrived. Harry and Ron sat down and stared at Dumbledore expectantly. "As you probably have noticed by now, Miss Granger is missing, and I am afraid that she will not be here for quite a while," he began.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"For a while, professor, what do you mean?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Hermione fell through a time warp, while she was searching for Ravenclaw's Library," he said.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed.

Dumbledore raised his hand slightly for Ron to calm down.

"She has fallen through a time warp, as it was supposed to happen, I could not stop her, as it was something that was meant to happen to her," he said.

"She fell through a time warp? Where is she then?" Harry asked somewhat eagerly, hoping for something.

"Well, Harry, she has gone back several years to when your parents were at Hogwarts,"

"Bloody Hell," he muttered. Ron sat looking at Dumbledore with nothing but shock on his face.

"You will see that Miss Granger has a….very special role to play in the past,"

"A special role?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes,"

**: xoxo :**

Hermione and Remus stood side by side, looking out the window of the classroom. The sky was becoming darker and darker by the moment and she shivered slightly as a cool breeze chilled them. They had stopped with their quick romance and had tried to reserve themselves.

"Jane, I'm sorry," he said quietly. She smiled.

"I'm sorry too, Remus, I just don't know what came over me," she said. He nudged her shoulder with his and smiled.

"Don't apologize," he said.

"It must be something totally natural I guess, I've honestly never….acted this way around anyone before," she gushed. He looked out the window and nodded.

"Same goes for me," he replied. They stood together in the silence.

**: xoxo :**

Sirius and James sat in the common room in front of the fire. Peter was somewhere in the dormitory doing God knows what.

"So what do you reckon with this Jane character? Scamp?" asked Sirius. James smiled.

"No way, Padfoot, she's as innocent as…as Moony, minus the furry little problem he has," he said. Sirius sniggered.

"Oh boy, its good for him though, he'll finally get a little experience in…our fields," he said. James rolled his eyes.

"You mean in _your _field, as of right now, the only girl I want to go out with is Evans but as you can probably tell she hates me,"

"Well mate, you need to stop being so horrible to old Snivellus, once you do that, then she's yours, I guarantee," he said smartly. James chuckled.

""Easier said than done my friend," he replied. Sirius laughed.

"Well then Prongs, if you do indeed plan to somehow capture that little red head, you have to give up some of life's pleasures, making Snivellus' life a living hell is one of them,"

"Why the bloody hell does she always stick up for the slime ball when he calls her mudblood at every chance he gets?" James asked sounding irritated. Sirius shrugged.

"Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them, I say. Who knows why she sticks up for him, maybe she feels sorry for the greasy haired git,"

"He has his nose buried in all of that Dark Arts nonsense," James said darkly. Sirius' face became somber.

"I agree mate, he's way too into it," he said. James nodded and got up from his seat. He began to walk around the room slowly, Sirius' eyes following his movements.

"Yeah, I wish we could…we could catch him somehow," he said. Sirius grinned.

"Remember what happened the last time we tried that, Prongs," James rolled his eyes.

"We tried and we failed, so what? We have to try again to get him pinned,"

"We need to speak to Moony," Sirius said.

"Moony, ah we know what he'll say, Padfoot,"

Sirius grinned.

"How about we include little miss Jane in our adventure, I get a good vibe from her," Sirius said. James nodded.

"And Moony isn't kidding around at all, he's already marking his territory, Padfoot," he said grinning.

"I wouldn't dream of touching Jane," he said dreamily. James laughed and sat back down on the seat.

"Now we have to plan," he said.

Sirius yawned.

"Now? Are you kidding me, Prongs, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed, I've had a long day," he said getting up. James stared at him open mouthed.

"You? Tired? Of what? Being a pretty boy?" Sirius cackled.

"I'm just tired, Prongs, shut up and go to bed," James didn't reply but sat and stared blankly into the leaping flames. He knew that Sirius was the only one who was allowed to talk to him like that.

**: xoxo :**

A/N: So this is a short chapter. Just a quick update I guess. What do I have to say here? Nothing much. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I have received such an overwhelming response to this story. I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. D You all make me very happy. Well I'll try to get another chapter up soon! I also started a new fic so check it out if you have time "Something for Nothing"

LOVE! Saiya-Jin Girl


	11. Chapter 11

****

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

****

Chapter Eleven

Hermione made her way down the stairs of the dormitory, on her way to her first class. Lily was already ahead of her, waiting in the Common Room, with the others. She found, not to her surprise, that her schedule was similar to theirs, and most of her classes were with Remus. She didn't mind. Remus was leafing through a small book and Lily was talking to another Gryffindor Girl.

"Jane," called a voice. She saw James smiling at her and waving. She smiled and waved back.

"Hey guys," she said walking over to Remus' side. He looked up from the book and smiled.

"Good Morning, Jane," he said.

"Good Morning, Remus," she said. There was a silence and then he slammed the book shut.

"Well, I suppose we should get food," he said getting up. They all nodded in their consent and gradually made their way down to the Great Hall.

****

:xoxo:

Remus and Hermione made their way to their Arithmancy class. No one else seemed to like Arithmancy, besides them two. While walking Hermione looked up, and she saw a black mass of cloths scurry across the hall. She heard Remus sigh next to her and she looked at him.

"It must be Snape again…" he muttered. She sighed.

"He gives you all a lot of trouble?" she asked. He smiled.

"Well, on most days, no. Only when James and Sirius provoke him he becomes…well…Snivellus…other than that, I don't hate him, but I don't like him either," he said.

"Indifference," she mused. He smiled.

"Exactly, I don't feel bad about a thing that way," he said. She grinned.

"That's just taking the easy way out isn't it?" she asked stopping. He stopped and looked at her.

"Not really, not everyone can feel…apathetic to something, most people have some sort of reaction…" She smiled.

"You think too much, come on, we're going to be late, I know a short cut to--" A curious look stole across his face.

"You know a short cut to where?" he asked. She looked away.

"No, I meant…I'm sure there must be a short cut to the class room," she said nervously. He nodded.

"There is, come on, I'll show you," he said lightly. She smiled and nodded, knowing that she had just made a mistake.

****

:xoxo:

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all sat around a small table in an old classroom that they had claimed as their unofficial office. Remus and James had cast a spell on the door that only allowed the four of them in, and also muffled the sounds. They had worked for months on the spell and they were glad with what they had come up with. The room was cozy, with several chairs, tables, shelves, and a fire that was roaring in the fireplace. James sat with his arms behind his head.

"So, why are we here Prongs?" Remus asked. He knew that James only called them here when something was turning in his mind.

"I suppose you all can figure that out," he replied. Remus sighed.

"Is this about Severus _again_?" Remus asked. James smiled slightly.

"Look, you all know how I feel about…what he does…I despise it…"

"Prongs do you really have any proof? Besides your suspicions?"

"Oh cut it, Moony, stop trying to act as though you don't know that Snivelus deals in the dark arts,"

"Those are rumors," he replied sternly. James' eyes bulged and he laughed.

"RUMORS? Come off it Moony!" he shouted. Remus sighed and got up.

"Look, I agree with you, Snape is not…normal…and he does have tendencies that would make it seem as though he deals in the dark arts, but you have no proof, if you go to Dumbledore with that information…then what? Its just a HUNCH Prongs," James sighed.

"Always the voice of reason, eh Moony? What do YOU think, Wormtail?" Sirius asked suddenly turning on Peter. Peter blinked.

"Mmme?" he stuttered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, your twin, of course I'm talking to you, you bloody git," Remus shot Sirius a look and he sobered up.

"Well…I…I think maybe we…we…should look for proof…as Remus says," he stuttered out. A silence over came all of them as they lapsed into their own thoughts.

"Look, Prongs, I know that everything we have done for the past few years has been probably illegal…I mean…all of you are already Animagi…and…I just don't want you all to get into any trouble on Snape's account…"

Sirius sighed.

"Look, Prongs, if you really want to nail him, then we need proof, Moony is right," he said quietly. James looked up at Sirius and nodded wearily.

"Fine, fine, we'll tackle him soon, I'm watching him," James said quietly.

"Be as discreet as you can, Prongs…if that word is in your dictionary," Remus said with a chuckle.

****

:xoxo:

"So…are you going to explain?" Remus asked quietly. Hermione looked up from her parchment.

"Explain what, Remus?" she asked. He sighed.

"You know what I'm speaking about, Jane," She sighed.

"This is not the time or place to tell you anything, Remus," she said softly. He sighed.

"Fine, look, I'm sorry, I'm just very curious about this whole affair," She smiled.

"I can understand your curiosity, Remus, but you of all people should know that some secrets are better left kept quiet," she said getting up. He stared at her as she walked away to her dorm. There was definitely more to this girl, and he was going to find out. She twisted him inside out, and he felt that she knew things about him that he himself didn't know.

****

:xoxo:

James and Sirius were walking through the hallways. It was already past midnight, and they should have been asleep, but James' mind was restless, and Sirius followed him.

"You alright, Prongs?" he asked quietly. James sighed.

"I don't know, I just, feel so uneasy for some reason," he muttered. He stuck his hand in his pocket and he pulled out a snitch. He began to play with it and Sirius watched him.

"I know what it is, Prongs, it's the red head," he said stopping. James smiled despite himself.

"The redhead? You mean Evans," he said. A look passed across his face and Sirius smirked.

"She has you by the horns, mate, I'm sorry, but I've never seen someone so strung up on a girl who apparently he will never have," he said. James sighed.

"I really like her, despite all the fights we have, there's just something…about her, something that sets her apart from all the other girls," he said. Sirius smiled.

"I can't say I understand you, maybe you should talk to Moony, apparently, this Jane girl has him enchanted, its so obvious, its been about two days and he's clearly smitten, I've never seen him act like this around any girl before," he mused. James smiled.

"Maybe I will speak to Moony, no sense discussing Romance with the playboy of the year," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered. They walked into the darkness, back towards the Gryffindor common room.

****

:xoxo:

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with the Summer. LOL. School starts on Monday. OMG. LOL. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was short I know. But, I'm getting back into the groove of writing. LATERZ!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

LOVE- Saiya-Jin Girl


	12. Chapter 12

****

Title: See you when you're 40

Author: Me-who else?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind

****

Chapter Twelve

Another lazy week passed by, Remus did not question Hermione further about her secrets and she felt pleased with this development. James became quieter as the days went by and Hermione found herself becoming worried about him. One Saturday evening, Remus and Hermione sat in the Restricted Section in the library once more and she closed her book.

"Remus, what's wrong with James?" she asked. Remus looked up at her and she returned his gaze. He sighed.

"Well, as you can plainly see, there' s some…how do I put it…tension…between him and a certain someone," he said. She giggled.

"Oh, love troubles I see, I wonder if…we could do something about it…" she said slowly. Remus sighed.

"Lily and James…I honestly…well…you never know…have any ideas?" She shrugged.

"I can think about it for a while, we need to get them doing something together…something they would both enjoy," Remus stared at her thoughtfully for a moment and then he sighed once more.

"I don't know, Jane, whatever you come up with," he said dully. She stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know…" he said tersely. She opened her bag and pulled out a small book. She flipped through the pages for a moment and her eyes rested on something.

The full moon was 2 days away. She quickly put the book back in her bag and Remus looked up.

"What was that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Oh, nothing," she mumbled nervously.

"It had to be something," he pressed. She closed her eyes.

"It was NOTHING, Remus, don't worry yourself," she said. She went back to the book she was reading before but she did not see Remus slowly pull out his wand. Remus had already mastered spells without speaking, and so in his head, he shouted _Accio Book. _The book flew out of Hermione's bag and straight into his hands. She looked up and gasped. "REMUS!" she said angrily. But he was already flipping through the book, until he reached a page that made his face pale for a moment and then the book dropped out of his hands.

"You know, don't you," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" she sputtered.

"Oh, why don't you tell me…_Hermione_?" Hermione gasped and her face reddened.

"SHHHH!" she said loudly. Remus picked up the small book and threw it back for her.

"We have to talk, Jane," he said getting up. She sighed.

"Yes, I know, I think its time that I told you, who I really am, but we need to go somewhere safe, somewhere no one else will be able to follow us, and you have to swear to me, that these words that you hear will never pass through your lips," He looked at her and nodded. "Any suggestions to where we can go?" she asked. He nodded.

"Actually, yes, there is a place,"

****

:xoxo:

A/N: Hey guys, very short chapter I know, but I wanted it to be a bit more suspenseful. And not to mention I have work and school to juggle now. I have not one day off where I can just stay home, which sucks. If I'm not at school, I'm at work. So now my life has become complicated. LOL. I started working at the Metropolitan Museum today! LOL. So wish me luck. And I hope you enjoyed this short "chapter"

Love-Saiya-jin Girl


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: See you when you're 40**

**Author: Me-who else?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione and Remus were sitting in an old building that Hermione recognized as the Shrieking Shack. She shuddered as she remembered the horrific events of that night back in her third year at Hogwarts. The place was less dilapidated than it was in her time, but it was still old, and creaky. It appeared more used, various bottles lying around the place, several blankets, and the occasional book here and there. She sat on and old chair and looked up at Remus, he was a bit pale, perhaps because of the full moon and the realization that she knew. She bit her lip.

"Remus…" she said softly. He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Is your name really Jane?" he asked gently. She sighed.

"Yes, yes it is, it's my middle name, my first name is Hermione," He nodded.

"Hermione, Hermione, so why are you using Jane?" he asked. She looked away for a moment and then she looked at him.

"Well, when I met you, it was the first thing that popped into my head, honestly, I didn't think it would be safe to use Hermione," she explained.

"Why not?" he asked. She clasped her hands together.

"Well…you see…I'm not from…this place…this time frame I mean," she said quietly. He walked over to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"This time frame?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked around the room quickly.

"You have to swear to me that these words will NEVER be repeated to ANYONE, until…well…until we meet again I suppose," she said. He nodded.

"Remus, I'm from the future, I fell through the tapestry by accident while looking for Ravenclaw's Library," she said quietly. She saw a moment of shock on his face but it soon resumed to his normal and calm state.

"I see, so I assume you know…us in the future?" he asked slowly. She looked away for a second. She opened her mouth to reply, but then thought of the implications of what she could say would cause.

"Remus, all I can say is this, some good things happened in the future, but…there are also many…bad things that happened, and I was warned, not to say anything to alter the future, even if I mean good and I try to prevent something, it could cause something worse to happen, and Remus, believe me, if I could, I would change it all, if only you knew, but I can't do that because it would change everything," She felt her eyes burn with unnecessary tears and Remus looked at her.

"It's alright, Jane, don't worry, I won't tell any one about this, and I won't pressure you, but…I just want to know…did…well DO you know me?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, of course, I met you when I was in my third year at Hogwarts," she said. He nodded.

"I'm not going to ask how," he said. She smiled.

"Good, because I'm not going to tell you," she replied. He smiled and took her hand.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn now right?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You don't have to, Remus," she said. He shook his head and lifted her to her feet.

"It seems as though you already know, but I'd feel better if I told you myself," She nodded.

"Alright then, shoot," she said with a reassuring smile that made his insides flutter.

"Jane, I'm…a Werewolf, I was bitten when I was a little child, and I was accepted into this school only by the good graces of Headmaster Dumbledore, I transform each month into this…snarling beast…so unlike myself…and I hate it…I hate it from the bottom of my soul…if I have one after all of this," with this he stopped and let go of her hand and walked away. "I've never told anyone before, James and Sirius figured out for themselves, but I've never…confessed," he said quietly. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"It's ok, Remus," she said softly. He turned around and pulled her in an embrace.

"No it's not, it's a barrier, and because of it, I'll have to somehow figure out how to let you go," he said. She looked at him.

"Let me go? For what reason?" she asked. He sighed.

"It won't work, Jane, it just won't work, I'm a bloody werewolf!" he said angrily. She glared at him.

"Remus I won't stand for this, why did you confess if you were planning to shove me away when you're done? What am I? Some sort of napkin you can use and then throwaway? Don't you think I have feelings too? Don you think I feel horrible that one day I'm going to disappear from this place!" she blurted angrily. He looked at her.

"You're going to disappear?" he asked. She nodded and sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore told me I would fade away one day, I don't even know when," she said softly. He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. When they broke away she leaned on his shoulder. "Remus, is this right?" she asked.

"Of course it is," he said softly. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked. She shrugged.

"There are many reasons why we shouldn't do this, Remus," she said looking up into his eyes. He shrugged.

"For once, I'm willing to take the leap," he said. She smiled. "I think you're worth it, Hermione," She opened her mouth to complain but he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hey folks. I felt like updating this. I'm at school right now. I should be reading or studying…but that sucks!

Its really cold right now. I don't know why. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Love-Saiya-Jin-Girl

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: See you when you're 40**

**Author: Me-who else?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the mastermind**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

The next few days that sailed by were some of the most enjoyable days Hermione ever had while at Hogwarts. She and Remus did homework together in the common room, they strolled together on campus, had breakfast, lunch, and dinner together in the great hall, and spent hours in the library enjoying each other's company. One night, rain was pelting against the walls and thunder rumbled outside, Hermione and Remus sat in front of the fire in the common room.

"Remus, I'm worried about James," she said. He looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, I think he's in love with Lily and she hates him…well…she doesn't exactly hate him, but she likes him too, but she's too proud to admit it, so I think we should do something,"

"Like what?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic you know, just because you don't have anything else to worry about you should try to help James, tell me more, about their story, your story,"

He sighed and closed his book.

"Alright then, well, its pretty simple you see, when we started here at Hogwarts, James and I sat together on the train. The first ten minutes were an awkward silence and then the door burst open and there was Sirius, he immediately began talking to James and they hit it off, I was reading a book, of course, and then Sirius noticed me, he began talking to me and then the three of us became friends, we were young, and alone at Hogwarts, so we bonded there on the train."

Hermione gazed at him, taken up in the story. "What about Peter?" she asked.

"We didn't meet Peter until we got off the train,"

"And Lily?"

"I'm getting there,"

She smiled.

"We met Lily a little while later. We were all talking, not realizing that we were getting louder and louder by the minute, that's when the door burst open and we met Lily for the first time. James, being the closest one to the door, saw her first; I think it was from that moment he liked her, she stormed in and pulled her wand out, and pointed it at James and then she told him, 'I heard your big mouth from the other compartment and it's really annoying you big headed toe rag'"

Hermione laughed. "And you remember the exact wording?" she asked slyly.

"Well yes, James took it as a mantra and said it over and over," Hermione laughed.

"James immediately smiled and stood up, and then he introduced himself, and he said…."

**FLASHBACK **

"Hi, I'm James Potter," Lily rolled her eyes. James noticed they were a vibrant green.

"Oh boy, do you want a medal? Look, I'm trying to have a nice conversation, but all I can seem to hear is about you hexing someone and being an underage wizard,"

"Actually that was me," Sirius piped up from the corner. Lily turned her gaze on him. "I'm Sirius Black by the way, and this is Remus Lupin," Lupin smiled up at her and she fought the urge to smile back.

"Whatever, look, just shut up okay?" She stormed out of the cart and James sighed.

"What a beauty," he murmured. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on now, she looked like some sort of…troll or something, the way she was brandishing that wand like a club of some sort,"

"She has interesting eyes," Lupin pointed out. James sighed again.

"Come on James, lighten up, I'm sure she'll…be nicer in school,"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, that was interesting, tell me more tomorow. And now I see thatJames has had a thing for her for the past few years, so I think we need to do something,"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Don't know, I'll think about it later tonight, we have to give them a push, a spark,"

"What are we sparking?" he whispered pulling her closer. The common room was silent, only the rain pounded outside and her heart beat faster.

"We have to spark them, they have to fall in love," she said softly as he kissed her neck. She sighed and turned to kiss him on the lips. "Remus, this is serious," she said. He sighed.

"I suppose," he replied. "You know, I think you drugged me," he muttered. She closed her eyes as he kissed her once more. They continued on until they heard the padding of footsteps on the stone stairs and they pulled apart. It was Sirius. He yawned.

"Moony, aren't you going to sleep. Jane needs rest you know," he smirked. Hermione rose up and stretched.

"You know, you're right, goodnight boys," she said going over to the entrance to the girl's dormitory. She blew Remus a kiss and ascended the stairs as Sirius stared at Remus.

"Woah Moony, what the bloody hell did you do?" he asked going over to Lupin. Lupin smiled and shrugged.

"I could fall in love with her," he said. Sirius grinned.

"I think you already did," he said.

Lupin sighed and wondered if it was true.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG. I have so much computer && internet issues right now. LOL.**

Happy New Year! Even though I'm late.

Thanks for waiting && thanks for ALL the reviews!

**I really appreciate ALL of them**

&& School starts on Thursday &&

GROSS!

-Love-Saiya-Jin-Girl


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Title: See you when you're 40  
**Author**: ME! Saiya-Jin-Girl of course  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.  
The plot however of this story is completely of my own invention

: See you when you're 40: ME! Saiya-Jin-Girl of course: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.The plot however of this story is completely of my own invention

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, writing in her journal. She didn't usually keep one, but decided to since she was living in the time period and didn't want to forget a detail or anything that happened, so she wrote. She wrote about James and Sirius, and how close they were. She wrote about Peter, and how he was just as he had been described. And she wrote about Remus, and about how good he was to her. She looked up and saw Lily come in and she smiled. 

"Hey Lily," she said. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Jane, how are you?" she asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Alright I suppose, how are you?" Lily smiled.

"I'm doing just fine, just tired, I think I'll take a nap, fighting with James drains me of all my energy," she said plopping on her bed. Hermione closed her journal and stuck it under her pillow.

"Lily, why do you and James fight so much?" Hermione asked. Lily looked at her and grinned.

"Well, because, I hate his guts, basically,"

"I mean seriously though, has he done something to you, that made you mad at him?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Lily asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I mean, there has to be something, I don't know," Lily sighed.

"Well, he's so mean to everyone around him, he thinks that he's so cool and he doesn't give a shit about anyone else except his little bloody gang," she said. Hermione grinned.

"If you really do hate him so much, then you should just stop talking to him completely, unless there's a problem with that?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Of course not!" she shot out. "But I have to let him pick on those innocent people…who he picks on…" she said. Hermione shrugged and got off the bed.

"Let me tell you one thing, Lily, ignorance, is sometimes the best way to attract attention, I'm going to take a shower, good night,"

Lily looked at her as she walked away, and realized, she was right.

* * *

The next day, everyone sat together in the Great Hall having breakfast. Hermione sat next to Remus and they had breakfast and talked to each other in hushed tones. Hermione told Remus what she did last night and he laughed silently as James walked in and sat across from them.

"Have any of you seen Lily?" he asked. Hermione and Remus shook their heads. Sirius and Peter walked in and Sirius sat next to James.

"Good Morning everyone, and how are you all today?" he asked. Peter reached for some toast.

"Wonderful!" he said. Everyone looked at him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, how are you, mate?" James rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen Lily since last night, I have no idea where she is," he said miserably. Hermione and Remus exchanged glances.

"Maybe she's doing some thing important," Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe she's with some guy at the lake or something," Sirius suggested while buttering some toast. James groaned.

"I don't know why I'm acting so stupid," he muttered.

"Have some breakfast, Prongs; I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Remus said pushing a bowl towards James. James sighed.

"Its just not the same, I see her every morning, and we argue about something ridiculous, like how I mess my hair, and she gives me these looks, and I just…oy, its hopeless!" he said. Hermione grinned.

"James, you need to stop acting so cocky, if you want her to notice you, you have to change a bit, not completely, but at least try to do something that wont make her yell at you, and when you do that, then she will probably see you for something other than a pain in her rear end,"

"I have to change?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just do something, be nice to her,"

"But then she's going to think I'm up to something!" he moaned. Hermione sighed.

"Well, I told you what you have to do, it's up to you now to make the right decisions and do what needs to be done. Come on, Remus, we have class,"

"Oh…right, alright then, cheers," he said getting up and following Hermione out of the hall. Sirius grinned.

"Ah, love," he breathed.

"Change…I have to change…" James muttered. He looked at the food on the table and nodded. "I'll do it!" James said. Sirius looked at him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" James asked. Sirius shrugged. James sighed.

"See you later; I've got to go,"

* * *

**A/N: SORRRRY for such a long wait. I have had computer issues and I finally got a new computer today after so long!**

**Thanks for waiting and thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best!**

**Love, Saiya-Jin Girl**.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: See You When you're 40  
Author: Saiya-Jin-Girl  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

James was confused. He kept on thinking about what Jane had told him earlier in the Great Hall. He had to change. But how would he? He was so used to being the way he was, and how he had to change, and all that for a girl? Oh but Lily wasn't just any girl. She was the only girl who challenged him. Who didn't accept the way he acted. The one who made him think. He sighed and continued walking towards the lake.

Lily was in her class, and she was thinking. Ignorance. She hadn't seen James all morning, and she didn't mind. Or did she? What was it about him that made her so mad? She always found herself wanting to correct him. To make him do the right thing, but why should she care in the first place?

* * *

They were all in the Great Hall for dinner; Lily had finally showed up and was sitting next to Hermione. They were chatting, until James walked up to the table and there was a silence. 

"Hey," he said as he sat down. Everyone looked up at him and said Hi, and went back to their food. Sirius looked at James and smiled.

"Where've you been mate?" he asked. James shrugged.

"Around," Remus looked at James and frowned.

"Are you alright, James?" he asked putting down his fork. James looked up and smiled wanly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Lily looked at Hermione and she shrugged. Lily looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively. He looked up at her and their eyes caught for a moment. He quickly looked away.

"Yeah, just a bit…I don't know…I'm thinking about things," he said. Lily coughed and they all looked at her.

"I don't like this at all," Sirus muttered while digging into his mashed potatoes. Hermione caught Remus' eye and he detected a glint of amusement. He smiled at her and then rose up.

"Well, I am afraid I will have to steal Jane from you all, enjoy the rest of your dinner,"

"But Remus, I'm not finished yet,"

"I need to speak to you," he said. She sighed.

"Fine, fine, see you all later," she said reluctantly getting up.

* * *

"What did you do?" Remus asked. Hermione shrugged. 

"I just gave the both of them a little big of advice…" she said with a wry smile.

"Like?" he probed. She grinned.

"I told James that he should change up his act a bit, and with Lily, I told her that ignorance could sometimes be the best way to get proper attention,"

He grinned. "You've planted the seeds, let's see if they grow," he said. She smiled.

"Let's hope…" she said softly. He stopped walking and took her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Let's go sit somewhere," he said. She sighed and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW THIS WAS REDICULOUSLY SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN SOO BUSY!!! SCHOOL AND WORK IS CRAZYY. I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG. BUT I HAVE SOME FREE TIME SO I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY. I NEED TO REREAD AND REMEMBER THINGS SO LOOK OUT FOR NEW CHAPPIES IN THE NEXT WEEK. SORRY AGAIN AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: See You When You're 40 

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Chapter Seventeen

Remus 

_The past few weeks have been wonderful. I think I am falling in love with you, and it's hard for me to say, so I decided to write it out. Its much easier for me I suppose. There are so many things I would love to tell you but I can't. I wish I could change things, change the future, but who knows what mistakes I would make? _

Hermione crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the fire. She wanted to tell him something so badly but she knew that there could be consequences. She did not want to risk anything. It was about three am, and the common room was empty. Everyone was already asleep. Sleep did not come easily to her for some reason. She allowed her mind to drift to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She wondered what they were doing, if they were sitting in the common room at that same moment. She touched the couch and sighed. She missed them. She contemplated how she ended up there. What would she tell Harry and the others when she got back? Would Harry be mad at her? She sighed. Life was too complicated at this point. And also…she was falling in love with Remus Lupin. Definitely not a good thing. Especially since he was her professor in another dimension. What would happen when she finally returned to her own time she had no idea. All she knew was that things would be interesting and possibly difficult.

She had been here for a month now. Time was going by quickly. Remus had disappeared tonight, and she knew where he was gone. James, Sirius and Peter had taken their leave hours ago to go do whatever they did with him, while he was a werewolf. She wondered what they were doing. Looking around, she wondered if she could sneak out and find them. After all, it was a Friday night, and there was nothing to do tomorrow. How would she explain leaving the common room at this hour? She didn't have an invisibility cloak or anything…or did she?

Finding James' bunk was easy. It was messy. She waved her wand and his trunk opened silently. She looked around the room. It was empty since all of them were gone. She looked around in his trunk till she found what she was looking for. She figured that since they had left hours ago he would leave it here since they weren't going to come back for several days. Why would they need the cloak? Whatever his reasoning was, she was glad she found it. She slipped it on and made her way downstairs. As she exited the common room she looked at the portrait. The painting was apparently confused. She smiled to her self and made her way down the hall.

Tonight, she would have an adventure.

A/N: Well another quick update. I know its short but its all I can manage when I have class in like five minutes. So time for me to run!! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it. And thanks for waiting. Love ya!!!

Saiya-jin girl D


	18. Chapter 18

Title: See You When You're 40  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. It all belongs to JK. The plot is mine.

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Hermione made her way down the corridor as quietly as she could. Not a soul was around. The portraits were asleep, and there were torches that were slightly dimmed. She was thankful for them because she would have not been able to find her way around other wise. She then began to wonder how she would exit the castle when there gates were probably locked. _Think Hermione, there has to be a way. _She smiled to herself, a Secret Passage. In their time, along with Harry, Ron and Ginny, they had scoured the school of its secrets and over time they had found several more secret passages that were not listed on the Marauder's Map. As hard as it was to believe, the Marauders had left about three secret passages out of the map. She wasn't sure why but she decided to try them and see if they even existed. 

Less than 20 minutes later, Hermione had successfully made her way out of the castle and she was now on the school grounds. It was a little chilly and she shivered beneath the cloak. She now had to get to the Shrieking Shack. She looked around and saw the moon, the full moon, in its glory. It brought a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Pain. Nothing but pain. His arms hurt, his sides hurt, his brain hurt, everything hurt. He felt tears running down his face but he didn't care. No one was in the room with him. He was alone. James, Sirius, and Peter were all outside, transforming, waiting for him. Sometimes it happened quickly, on other nights it would drag on for a long time before he became a full werewolf. It seemed like tonight was one of those nights. He refused James and the others when they wanted to come inside with him. He always told them no matter how long he took, never come in. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt them. Never.

* * *

James stood with Sirius and Peter outside of the room in which Remus was changing. He had been inside for quite a while, and they realized it would be one of those painful nights. James sighed. "Padfoot, this will be a tough one," he said. Sirius nodded. 

"Do you want to change now or wait for a few more moments?" James shrugged and ran a hand threw his hair.

"A few more minutes won't hurt," he said. Sirius nodded.

* * *

The Whomping Willow proved to be a difficult task, but nothing Hermione couldn't manage at this point in her wizarding prowess. She was already halfway through the passage going to the Shrieking Shack when she felt a pang of fear. She remembered her encounter with the wolf in her third year and she shuddered. She would have to be extra careful.

* * *

Remus held his head in his hands. He tried not to scream out in pain. He felt something happening to him, maybe the transformation was beginning, finally, that's when he heard the noise. Despite all the pain, this noise stood out to him, it sounded like their secret trap door being opened. Who the hell had followed them here? Fear rushed through his body overwhelming the pain for a moment. The fear of being discovered. Or perhaps he was just hearing things. Maybe the pain was finally driving him insane.

* * *

Hermione came to a fork. She didn't know which way to go, left or right. She decided to go with the right, not knowing what she would find. A few minutes later she came to a door above her which she pushed with her hand. It didn't open. She took out her wand and pointed it at the trapdoor. The door blast open. 

James, Sirius and Peter turned around and saw Jane coming through. Sirius gasped.

"What the bloody hell?" he shouted. Jane looked at them.

"WHAT are you doing here?" James asked. She stood up and fixed her clothing.

"I could ask the same to you," she said.

"Did you follow us?" Sirius asked. Jane sighed.

"I want to see Remus," she said simply.

"Are you mad? Remus is-" James put his hand out.

"Padfoot, shut up." He muttered. Jane sighed.

"Look, I know already ok, I just wanted to…see him," she said softly. James and Sirius exchanged glances when suddenly they heard a growl. Peter squeaked and immediately he turned into a little rat.

"Jane, you have to hide somewhere, damnit," James muttered.

"You put yourself in a lot of danger, Jane," Sirius said darkly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a wall. He pulled out his wand and waved it, the wall disappeared and he pushed her into the dark space. "You can see from in there, its quite safe, when we leave, just push your hand through and you should be able to come out entirely, we'll come back to check on you to see if you came out," he said. He pushed her inside before she could say something and then he went over to James. "I hope he doesn't smell her," he muttered as he put his wand in his pocket. James shook his head. Now the would see what would happen.

Hermione was slightly frightened but she wanted to be here, she wanted to see this. She didn't know why. She saw Sirius and James quickly morph into their own animals and she smiled. It was amazing what they could do. Little did they know that she too had been working on her own animagus. She pushed her hand through the invisible wall and she began morphing into her animal.

* * *

**I kind of have an idea, but what do you think would be good animagus for hermione?**

_A/N : A little short but I thought I needed to update. Thanks for waiting! And thanks for all the Reviews. I really appreciate them!!!  
What else, oh Happy Thanksgiving!! Hope you enjoy the day D _

Love, Saiya-Jin Girl


	19. Chapter 19

Title: See You When You're 40  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP!!!!

**Chapter Ninteen**

* * *

Hermione looked around the room, getting used to the sudden change in her senses. She was certainly much more aware of things in the room, especially the other animals. When she had decided she wanted she wanted to learn how to transform her body into that of an animal, or an animagus, she had a little trouble choosing. Her preference seemed to be a cat of some sort, and so she spent several weeks researching cats and their relatives, till she found one that she liked. She was a somewhat large, white tiger. Despite her size, she quickly found out how swift the animal was, as she had romped through the forbidden forest one night. She felt James and Sirius looking at her and she turned her head towards them. She snarled and Sirius snarled back at her, but when she heard it, she knew it was a friendly snarl, and not one of menace. James, on the other hand, made no gesture, but slowly moved away from the door. She saw Peter as himself, and felt an overwhelming urge to rip him apart, but she controlled herself. She watched as he opened the door quickly, and then morphed back into a rat. He scuttled away. 

She felt herself tensing up as she caught a new scent enter the room, she looked up and was greeted by the sight of Remus Lupin, but not the one she knew, and it was a werewolf. She saw him look at her and he howled. She felt a flicker of fear, but remembered that she was no longer in human form and she snarled back at him.

They would have fun tonight.

* * *

They went through the school grounds, and through the forbidden forest. They chased each other around, raced each other, and enjoyed the night. Hermione chased Sirius around and he sped across a clear patch of the forest ground, and suddenly he stopped. She too, stopped running, and went over to where he was, to see why he stopped, in the distance, she saw a Centaur. Sirius looked at her for a moment, and she understood that they should leave, she recalled Firenze, a centaur who taught divination once and wondered if he was alive at this time. She had no time to find out, since they were leaving, she turned and watched them as they led Remus out of the woods and away from the Centaurs. She followed them. 

The rest of the night went by with them enjoying themselves, until the sky started clearing and they noticed Remus slowing down. He seemed a bit disoriented and stopped for periods of time doing nothing. She wondered if he was gaining his consciousness and she realized that the sun would be rising soon, he was becoming less wolfish. Suddenly his body convulsed and shuddered, he began morphing back into his human form. She walked over to him, still in her animagus form and peered over at him, as he lay on the ground, shivering, barely clad, his eyes opened and widened in terror as he saw her face, then his eyes closed and he did not wake up.

* * *

James and Sirius took Remus back to the passage beneath the Whomping Willow to get him clothed and oriented and left Hermione to her own devices. She morphed back into her human form and she sat down for a moment to catch her self. She looked at the sky as the color changed and she sighed. She thought back to the night and all the things they did, and then she saw his face, in her mind. She saw the confusion, and the terror when he had looked at her and she couldn't help but to feel a pang of sorrow at what he must have went through. She buried her face in her hands and wept. She heard a sound behind her and she whipped around. It was Remus, he looked tired. 

"Jane…" he said softly. She got up and bit her lip.

"Remus…I…" He said nothing but walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Jane, you are…amazing," he said. She looked into his eyes and collapsed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," she said sadly.

"For what?" he asked. She shrugged and pulled away.

"For what you have to go through," she said placing her hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"It's life, Jane," he said quietly. She looked away and they stood there for a moment more, until he took her hand and began to walk. "I need to go to the hospital wing, would you like to come?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said. They walked away.

* * *

When the nurse had finished tending his scars and wounds, Hermione and Remus set off, hand in hand, down the stairs. She looked at him as he winced with each step he took, and she felt sorrow building up in her. 

"Does it still hurt?" she asked gingerly. He sighed.

"They're not like…normal scars and wounds…they heal of course, with the potions she gave me, but it takes a trifle longer than regular wounds," he explained. She nodded and they continued to walk. "So, Miss Animagus," he whispered. She grinned and looked at him. "Amazing feat, I must say," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said modestly.

"Jane, I trust that you will not-"

"Why would that thought even cross your mind?" she asked stopping. He looked at her and sighed.

"It's just…this is…such….this is something that no one knows, if people found out…my life will be a living hell," he said helplessly. She nodded.

"I understand, how could I have been so silly," she said. They continued walking in silence.

* * *

Later on in the Common Room, they all sat down, around the fire, saying nothing. Sirius was lost in thought, and so was James, something they rarely saw. Peter was nervously looking around at everyone. Remus and Hermione sat next to each other, just enjoying the warmth from the fire. The portrait door swung open and everyone looked up, it was Lily. She looked out of breath as if she had been running, and indeed, she was wearing some sweat pants, and an old shirt. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she looked at them. James looked at her and a smile flitted on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown when she rolled her eyes and walked straight past them without a word. James stood up and swiftly walked over to her, stopping her from entering the dorm. She shot a look at him, but he lifted his chin in defiance. 

"Lily Evans, I would like to speak to you outside for a moment, if you wouldn't mind," he said. She was taken aback. _Lily _Evans? Since when did he call her Lily? She was baffled. She looked at him and realized that it was the first time she was actually looking at him, his nose, his lips, his eyes, and his hair. She wanted to so desperately fix his hair, to reach out and adjust his collar, but she couldn't.

"James, I have things to do," she said.

"Lily, please," he whispered fiercely. Sirius and the others looked on intently. Sirius' eyebrows had risen up so high Hermione thought they would be lost soon. She rolled her eyes and stood up. Walking over to James and Lily, she took James' arm, and then Lily's arm. Remus then got up and walked over to the portrait. He opened it, and with one great effort, Hermione managed to push the both of them outside, and then quickly closed the door. She grinned at Remus. Sirius on the other hand was shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment, and then mumbling a goodnight, he went over to the staircase leading up to his dorm and vanished.

* * *

James and Lily stood out in the hall, it was getting chilly. James sighed and decided to walk. She followed him. 

"What did you want to speak about?" she finally asked. They were at the end of the hall, it was deserted. He sighed and leaned against a wall and sank to the floor. She sat next to him and he looked at her.

"Lily, I know you think I'm….a poor excuse for a human being, and that you would never want to….date me or anything…but I wanted to let you know…that everything that I've said to you over the past few years…has been real…its not easy for me to say this because….oh I don't know…its easier to say those things when we're all joking because you never take me seriously. But I've had enough joking, and I want to tell you that I….I…I think I love you," he blurted out. She looked at him and a curious sensation swept over her. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He was stunned, but only for a second. He returned the kiss, gently and when it was over, they pulled away and studied each other for a moment. He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"James…I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," she said. He smiled.

"Sorry for what? Making my dreams come true?"

* * *

A/N: I am so soory for the long delay. I shouldnt have taken this long to update, but here I am. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. And I know I'm verry late but happy new year. And I hope your year is going great so far!!!! I will try to update soon again since I'm in the writing mood once more. Thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!!!! D

And thanks for all the suggestions on the animagus for hermione, I chose the white tiger, I think someone mentioned a tiger. I cant remember, I will go back and check !!!! D

-saiyajingirl-


End file.
